ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love
Ragnarök Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love (Chinese: 仙境傳說RO手機版：守護永恆的愛) is a role-playing game for the mobile phone that is an adaptation of Ragnarok Online rendered into 3D graphics. It is currently under development by Dream Square who will also be launching the Chinese version of Ragnarok Online II. On 2017 January 19, the game went into open beta and then launched commercially about two months later on 2017 March 1.SEC Report 2017 May 07 Features *Familiar towns and locations. *RO job classes and monsters. *Augmented reality camera.Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love Website 2016 Jul. 22 Story The country had become a shell of its former self, having been scarred by continuous war since ancient times. The Heart of Ymir, which is said to be the source of mysterious power and Baphomet, possessing the power of evil; what actually happened during the history of this mysterious country? According to legend, a war broke out among the gods. Powerful forces led to the defeat of the giant Ymir, ancestor of the gods. After his death, his heart was shattered and spread all throughout the world, pieces of what became known as the Heart of Ymir. After the war, the old world tree burned and many mythical creatures fell along with it. The world nearly perished. Fortunately a new world tree was reborn along with new life. However, the war did not burn away the evil. A few years passed and the demon Baphomet issued a challenge to the god Odin, who fought hard to create the world that was once destroyed. Eventually Odin defeated him by sacrificing himself to protect the peace in the world. During this time, a new city called Prontera was born. Peace and tranquility was brought to the city, but it did not last long. Normankind's continuous development and the over-reliance on the Heart of Ymir attracted a new threat to the world. The devil Morocc invaded the world in search of the Heart of Ymir and destroyed several small countries. Not even the Odin-established city of Prontera was spared. Morocc met his fate at the hands of Thanatos, who sealed him away in the world with the aid of seven stones. This ushered an era of peace for normankind, but it was to be brief. Exactly when will the seal reopen? All this is unknown. Meanwhile, a group of warriors carrying their dreams and glory are about to reunite in the world of Ragnarok Online to begin a new adventure! Novice, are you ready to save the world yet?Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love Website 2016 Jan. 01 Job Classes Players will be able to progress to 3rd Class in , currently excluding expanded job classes from the original Ragnarök Online.. Basic Class RMEGOL_Novice.jpg|Novice 1st Class RMEGOL_Acolyte.jpg|Acolyte RMEGOL_Swordsman.jpg|Swordsman RMEGOL_Magician.jpg|Magician RMEGOL_Thief.jpg|Thief RMEGOL_Archer.jpg|Archer RMEGOL_MerchantClasses.jpg|Merchant 2nd Class RMEGOL_Priest.jpg|Priest RMEGOL_Knight.jpg|Knight RMEGOL_Wizard.jpg|Wizard RMEGOL_Assassin.jpg|Assassin RMEGOL_Hunter.jpg|Hunter RMEGOL_MerchantClasses.jpg|Blacksmith Rebirth Class RMEGOL_LordKnight.jpg|Lord Knight RMEGOL_MerchantClasses.jpg|Whitesmith RMEGOL_RebirthClasses1.jpg|High Priest, Sniper, Lord Knight, High Wizard, Assassin Cross Media New Ragnarok Online Mobile - Chinajoy 2015 Trailer (Clean)|The initial trailer for the game which inaccurately featured RO2 artwork. Ragnarok Mobile (CN) - 2016 game trailer RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove.jpg|The initial poster for the game which erroneously featured RO2 assets. RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove2.jpg|Promotional art for the game. RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove3.jpg|The game's splash screen in beta. RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove4.jpg|Players in the field. RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove5.jpg|Players in Prontera. RagnarokEternalGuardiansOfLove6.jpg|The in-game card album. RagnarokM.png|The game's logo in Korea. RO仙境傳說：守護永恆的愛（日文篇）|Japanese commercial for the game. RO仙境傳說；守護永恆的愛|Taiwanese commercial for the game. 라그나로크M Eternal Love 사전예약 프로모션 영상|Korean commercial for the game. Localizations *China - 仙境傳說RO手機版：守護永恆的愛 *Taiwan - Ragnarok M *Korea - Ragnarok M See Also *Ragnarok 2 Mobile: Rise of the Dimago *Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising References External Links * [http://ro.xd.com/ Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love] (Official Chinese Site) * [http://rom.gnjoy.com/ Ragnarok M] (Official Korean Site) Category:Licensed Media